


She

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Not sure what else to tag it as, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård likes going out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a kink of mine, in case you haven't guessed. Hope you enjoy it!

It was Saturday night, and Vegard was standing in some scummy basement dive bar. It was the sort of place where the walls seem to actually sweat, as if the latent heat of the room’s inhabitants has cooled, condensed and coated every visible surface. There were a lot of people crammed into such a small space; perhaps even more than permissible by law. This ceiling was low. Oppressively low. Altogether it added to that feeling of being trapped in a concrete cage with no bars. The music was so loud that the bass seemed to reverberate through his core and travel up his spine. He could barely move for the hot mass of bodies ever pushing and pulling. Yet he fucking loved it. He loved being out.

He moved through the crowd with difficulty, weaving around couples and groups alike. Eventually he reached the bar and placed his hand on the sticky surface to gain purchase and pull himself in. That’s when he saw her. She doesn’t notice him immediately, allowing him the luxury of a lingering sidelong glance. He drank up the sight of the gamine figure staring into the distance, tendrils of fair hair framing her beautiful face. Vegard knew little of fashion but he couldn’t help admiring the dress she was wearing. It was midnight blue, extremely figure-hugging and almost completely backless. Her pale skin looked almost luminescent in contrast to the dark material draped around her. Vegard licked his lips as he eyed her pert bottom and long legs.

He took a deep breath and tapped her gently on the shoulder, and she inched her head only minimally to acknowledge his presence. Even in the dim, subdued lighting Vegard could make out every contour of her profile. She was taller than him, so he had to tilt his head upwards as he leaned in towards her, his lips brushing against her earlobe.

“Hey beautiful, what are you drinking?”

“Manhattan” She replied, fixing him with a crystalline stare.

She looked so sure, so uninhibited. The epitome of sexy. _Vegard liked this one_. He captured the attention of the barman, noticing him not-too-subtly checking out his companion as he mixed their drinks. She noticed too, and looked back at Vegard with a small, lopsided smile and a delicate arch of the brow.

“He thinks you’re hot” Vegard shouted over the din. Although she pretended to be unaffected, Vegard knew she was glowing with satisfaction. She leant down to Vegard’s level, her cheek pressed against his as she came closer to his ear. Her skin was extremely soft.

“Do YOU think I’m hot?” She responded in a low, husky voice. Their faces were so close all Vegard could really focus on were her impossibly long eyelashes. Of course she didn’t need verbal confirmation, but Vegard couldn’t help but indulge her regardless.

“Honestly? You’re fucking gorgeous”.

Little else was said as the pair sipped their drinks, occasionally stealing surreptitious glances at each other. She was wearing the strappy shoes he liked, and he noticed that she had even painted her toenails, though in the dark he couldn’t make out the shade. Vegard could sense her eyes on him, following his gaze up to where the hem of her dress met milky thighs. Vegard took in the slender hips, the gentle curve of her belly and the detail at the yoke of the deep neckline. Save for a simple diamante pendant she wore no jewellery, earrings being out of the question.

Suddenly she turned to face him fully, with a look that was sensual and smouldering and entirely her own. God, it was so easy to forget that she was actually he. His lover. His brother.

* * *

 

The cross-dressing was inextricably linked with their sex life. It always had been. From that very first moment Vegard had walked in on his teenage brother strutting around the bedroom in lacy panties. There was that initial ‘what the fuck’ moment, but for Vegard this quickly gave way to something else entirely. Arousal. It started with little strip teases, but with Vegard’s approval and understanding Bård soon craved more. He got a kick out of Vegard picking his clothes, and it turned him on something crazy when his big brother helped him into his pretty dresses… before promptly ripping them off him again.

Of course, clothes need shoes and accessories, then came the make-up, the nail polish, the perfume. Soon, Bård had amassed a whole new, ‘other’ wardrobe which would be the envy of most women. However, it soon wasn’t enough to have the fabulous wardrobe and a wonderfully supportive lover. Bård yearned to be free. He hated to confine his ‘hobby’ to the bedroom and for the beautiful garments to be hidden from view. It took weeks of persuading for Vegard to finally agree to take him out in public.

Vegard found Bård’s ritual infinitely fascinating, and that first night had been no exception. The sight of his little brother perched in front of the mirror, brows furrowed in concentration and lips pursed as he applied his lipstick, was irresistible. When the transformation was complete Vegard had slipped his arms around his brother’s waist and pulled him in closely. He fought the intense urge to push his brother onto the bed and have his way with him, as was their usual ritual. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He had asked, and felt his brother giving a confirmatory nod as he trailed kisses along his smooth jawline, breathing in the scent of the woman he had become for the night.

* * *

 

And that’s how she was born. Yet she was never one single entity. Such was Bård’s talent for the wonderful and theatrical, Vegard was treated to a new, delicious sight or scenario every time he agreed to go ‘out’. No two encounters were ever the same. Tonight his brother’s alter-ego seemed classy and demure; completely at odds with the questionable nature of the bar he had suggested they meet in. He wondered if this time Bård would play hard-to-get, or if he wouldn’t hesitate to drag his brother into a dirty toilet cubicle and blow him. Vegard meditated on the possibilities as he drank, already feeling the warming effects of the liquor.  

“I want to dance” Bård announced suddenly, tugging on his brother’s hand. Vegard shook his head. Every time he tried to explain to his brother that this sort of activity was too risky his pleas fell on death ears. For Vegard, the fear of prejudice and reprisal was only second to the fear of one of them being recognised. Yet if anything these risks were an aphrodisiac to Bård. He moved closer to his brother, pressing his body against him and kissing him forcefully and passionately. Vegard’s resolve weakened under his brother’s touch and he let himself be led onto the packed dancefloor.

Bård draped his arms over his brother’s shoulders as he swayed to the music. It always fascinated Vegard how differently Bård moved when he dressed like this, wiggling his hips in a sensual and enticing way. Vegard planted his hands on his hips to guide his movements. As they moved together he tried to feel through the light, delicate fabric of the dress for clues on what Bård was wearing underneath. Boxers? Panties? When he couldn’t feel anything he roamed his hands around the other man’s backside. He looked up at Bård with shock and surprise.

“No underwear tonight?” he questioned, feeling particularly lecherous as he pushed his body closer and felt all up his brother’s bare back. It would be so easy to just slide his hands under the back of the dress and grab Bård’s butt. Bård simply responded with a wink and a roll of his hips. Vegard groaned as he felt the pulsing heat of Bård’s erection through the sheer fabric of the dress. He kissed his brother with a passion and vigour that caused Bård to lose his balance in his heeled shoes. Vegard held him upright, pressing their bodies together and feeling their mutual enthusiasm.

Vegard slid his hand under the hem of the blue dress, feeling the man shiver beneath his touch. There really didn’t appear to be any need for discretion. The place was so packed that no one looked twice at the amorous couple practically going at it on the dancefloor. It was moments like this that Bård lived for, and Vegard knew it. Those rare occasions where they didn’t have to hide. It was exciting, it was liberating, it was damn sexy. Nothing turned Bård on more than the moments his usually reserved and cautious brother felt him up in public. It was when the hand wandered close to the top of Bård’s thighs that his eyes slipped shut. “Fuck… let’s get out of here”.

Vegard nodded and for the second time that night let himself be led. Vegard wasn’t surprised when Bård guided him to the men’s room, pulling him into the cubicle and locking the door behind them. Vegard wasted no time in pushing his brother against the wall of the cubicle, attacking his neck furiously as he ran his hands over the dress. His brother’s scent was incredible; sweat, pheromones and the musky perfume he was wearing all intermingled in the most delicious way.

“Do you have any lube?” Bård whispered, voice hoarse and breathy from their conversations on the loud bar. Vegard’s heart pounded excitedly at the inquiry, and he grunted out a yes as he reached in his back pocket. Thankfully he had come prepared with both a sachet of lube and a condom. He preferred to go bareback but it wasn’t always practical, especially when Bård insisted on being fucked with his dress on. There was no question Bård would be the one getting fucked; he was only ever bottom when he cross-dressed. For Vegard, this was a major incentive to go along with Bård’s wishes. It was win-win.

Vegard unfastened his jeans and freed his achingly hard cock, giving himself a few sharp pulls before gliding the condom over his length. Bård bent over willingly, allowing Vegard to slide his hands up the backs of his thighs and lift the fabric of dress, revealing his perfect little butt. He applied a bit of lube to his finger and slid it slowly into the tight entrance. The little breathy gasps elicited by the younger man spurred him on, and when he felt his brother’s hole was sufficiently stretched and slick with lube he positioned himself and started pushing in slowly. He whispered soothing, encouraging words as he glided in. Even with the inhibiting effects of the condom it felt incredible. Eventually he was all the way in, gripping Bård’s hips firmly as he started to move. The little noises his brother made drove him wild with lust as he picked up the pace. The fabric of the dress kept getting in the way, an in a fit of frustrated passion he pulled the material so hard he heard a rip. Yet nothing could induce him to stop as he buried himself deep inside his brother’s delicious heat.

Bård’s pleas for his brother to fuck him deeper and harder were answered with enthusiasm, and Vegard felt the stirrings of his orgasm as he reached under the folds of dress and pumped at the hard flesh between Bård’s legs. Vegard’s movements became more erratic as got closer and closer to the edge, but the stimulation was enough for Bård to come panting, hot semen shooting messily onto his dress. As much as it pained him to stop, he withdrew slowly and watched his brother catch his breath.

He turned Bård around to face him, and smiled at the smudged lipstick and mascara. “Fuck, you’re so perfect. So pretty” he whispered, stroking his brother’s smooth check and wiping away a single tear. “I want to come all over that pretty face”. Bård sank down to his knees as Vegard discarded the condom, staring up at his brother with impossibly big eyes and those irresistible blow job lips.

“Fuck I love your cock” he gasped, before swallowing his brother whole in one expert glide. Bård bobbed up and down the shaft whilst grasping the base, and Vegard noticed for the first time that Bård was wearing nail polish on his fingernails that matched the shade on his toes. At that moment he loved his brother more than ever for all his wonderful quirks and talents. Least of all his amazing blow jobs. All too quickly Vegard approached climax, grabbing Bård by his hair and pulling out to decorate his face with the creamy, pearlescent fluid. Vegard took in the delicious sight as he came down from his rapidly-subsiding orgasm. He pulled Bård up from the floor and kissed him lightly on the lips, tasting himself.

They both cleaned themselves up as best as they could, but there was no hiding the very noticeable rip in the blue dress. “You keep ruining my dresses” Bård grumbled as they tentatively exited the cubicle. Vegard had the grace to look abashed and slightly apologetic as they made their getaway. Now that Bård’s make-up was ruined, there was an increased chance of him being noticed by someone. As they stepped outside and luxuriated in the feeling of the cold air on their heated skin, Vegard pulled his brother closer. “Is it that you don’t like my dresses?” Bård whined.  Vegard simply chuckled.

“No, I love them, you know that”. He kissed him gently for reassurance. “It’s just that if I had my way, you would never not be naked”. They smiled as their fingers interlaced, and they made their way down the quiet street, revelling in their last moments of anonymity before the sun rose on a new day.    


End file.
